Warcraft II - The War Warcraft Movie Sequel Concept
by Otchono
Summary: A long, but detailed summary of my concept for what I would hope for in a sequel to the Warcraft movie (whether it happens or not). I use knowledge of what happened in the first film as well as what happened in the original lore and combine them into a story that I believe would construct an interesting film.


Open on a sunny day in Stormwind before moving in to the throne room. The young king (now a teen) sits bored on the throne with his mother on one side and Lothar on the other. Several farmers come pleading them one after another for help and claiming orcs raided their lands, Taria offers help. As soon as the last farmer leaves the king asks if he's done, before his mother can reply Khadgar enters the room claiming to be the last guest. Taria and Lothar are overjoyed to see him and Lothar rushes to give him a hug while Taria dismisses the young king. Khadgar informs them that he is moving back to Stormwind, implying he'd been living in Karazhan for a while.

Cut to the three of them sitting on a balcony overlooking Stormwind as they have an expository discussion, informing the audience that (5-10?) years have passed since the past movie and that the orcs and humans have been at a stalemate. They discuss Gul'dan and Garona, Lothar speaks ill of her and they all see her as a traitor who killed their king and friend.

As they finish discussing Garona cut to her face. She is standing in the Black Morass in the orc encampment surrounding the newly built Dark Portal. She walks through cages filled with human prisoners and towards a closed hut. Green light and smoke billows from cracks in the hut as she approaches. Garona hesitates for a second before opening the doorflap. We follow her into the hut where we see a brief glimpse of Gul'dan surrounded by roaring fel fire that fills the room, a demonic face can barely be made out in the flames. However, as soon as she enters the fire vanishes entirely and Gul'dan turns to her. Gul'dan is furious at her for interrupting and warns her to remember her place, using a spell on her that seems to choke her and sends her to her knees. Through gasps for air she informs him that the portal is ready, this news changes his mood and he rushes out of the tent, leaving her to regain herself and hurry after him.

Cut to Gul'dan surrounded by orcs, Garona next to him, as he prepares to open the portal once more. Garona asks him if he's sure it'll work this time, implying they have struggled in the past, Gul'dan ensures her that it'll work due to their ally Cho'Gall on the other side. An orc within earshot behind them repeats the name and spits on the ground in disgust. Gul'dan ignores him, he's focused on the portal. As in the first film, he siphons the life from the human prisoners around him and opens the portal, it roars to life. Mere seconds later ogres begin pouring through. They're slightly taller than orcs and weigh significantly more, several have 2 heads. The last ogre to exit the portal is Cho'gall who Gul'dan greets warmly. The other orcs and ogres regard each other with clear hostility. Cho'gall asks if this is where the orcs have been living, to which Gul'dan chuckles and tells him he'll show him their new base.

OPENING TITLE SCREEN

Cut to Blackrock Mountain, the land is black and dusty and the volcano seeps lava. Inside Gul'dan shows Cho'gall around. Their new base is cavernous, lit mostly by pools of lava. Orcs work on metal in lava forges, creating much heavier armour than they had in the first film. Gul'dan introduces Cho'gall to the new warchief, Grom Hellscream. Grom regards the ogre with animosity but agrees to save his judgment until he's seen the ogre in battle. Gul'dan tells the warchief that he will have that opportunity sooner than he thinks, before telling him to mobilise the troops. They attack Stormwind tonight before the humans learn of their new allies. Garona, who was hiding around a corner hears this and takes off, stealing a wolf and heads to Stormwind to warn them.

Later, still in Blackrock Mountain, the orcs all gather in a massive central cavern around Gul'dan. The orc soldiers are decked out in black metal armour, much heavier than what they wore in the first film. Cho'gall and Grom are at his side. In the middle of a platform is a pool of thick, bubbling green liquid. Gul'dan claims it to be the blood of a god and says that it was donated to him by a powerful benefactor, claiming that whomever drinks it will have the strength of a god. The orcs are hesitant at first, until Grom steps forward and calls that anyone who denies this gift is a coward before dipping a cup into the pool and taking a swig. There is a quiet second of tension before Grom drops the cup and appears to writhe in pain. However, before long he stands up taller than before, his eyes burning red. He lets loose a powerful warcry that echoes around the mountain. He screams that tonight they will conquer Stormwind before suddenly taking off, heading towards the exit of the mountain. Following their warchief's lead, the orcs clamber to partake in the blood, many forsaking the cup entirely.

Back outside the mountain, it's night time and we see a swarm of orcs burst from the gates and run in a crazed bloodlust towards Stormwind, following their warchief. The camera moves across the landscape to a sleeping Stormwind.

Garona stealthy sneaks into Stormwind Keep and enters Lothar's bedroom where he is sleeping. She wakes him. He's shocked and enraged at first, trying to fight her and call out for guards. However she subdues him and covers his mouth. She warns him off the incoming attack, he's dismissive but is cut off by signalling horns outside. A guard bursts into the room, but we cut back to see that Garona has vanished. The guard tells Lothar that orcs have been spotted heading to Stormwind. When Lothar asks how many the guard simply replies with 'all of them'.

Sweeping shots show Stormwind's defences enforce the wall, they are confident that they can turn away the orcs as they always have. Lothar is running around rallying everyone, he is talking to Khadgar when explosions erupt from the walls. Lothar and Khadgar rush to see what's happening. Orcs are leaping over the defences and clambering up the walls with incredible speed and strength given to them by the demon blood, meanwhile Cho'gall and his ogre magi are calling down green meteors from the sky which are crashing into the city.

After a moment of confusion as to what exactly the ogres are, Khadgar manages to cast a spell that stops the meteors. As him and his mages clash with the ogres magically, the human soldiers clash with the orcs on the ground. Most of the orcs have climbed the walls and are in the city. The humans fight bravely but the orcs are now wearing their new armour and have demonic strength and end up pushing them back to the docks where citizens are being shepherded onto ships. The city is ablaze with flames both green and orange as the horde lay waste to it. At one point Grom engages Lothar and a handful of his men on a burning street. Lothar is able to out-think Grom and use his fel-rage against him, gaining the upper hand in the fight. Just when it looks like Lothar might win, Cho'Gall brings down a meteor on top of him. All of Lothar's men die but he escapes alive. Grom is furious at Cho'Gall for intervening and ruining his honourable duel. Grom also happens upon Garona who is stalking the streets. Unbeknownst to Lothar she has been following him and protecting him from orcs. Blackhand questions her, but she kills several Stormwind guards to prove her loyalty and he is please. A fleeing Lothar sees this and is further enraged by her actions.

The last of Stormwind's ships push off from the docks as a thin line of soldiers defends them with their lives against the orcish onslaught, almost all of the survivors are saved, Lothar boards a ship with the remaining soldiers and the child king but lady Taria insists on staying until the last minute to make sure everyone is safe. Khadgar remains to collect the last few survivors and teleport them onto the ships. Lady Taria insists that he collects a group of citizens over herself while she distracts the oncoming orcs. She draws her dagger but is overpowered and killed instantly. Her sacrifice gives Khadgar and the citizens enough time to escape. The ships sail away into the night, with their passengers looking forlornly back at their destroyed city. Orcs line the shores sneering and howling at them in a combination of triumph and frustration. Khadgar asks Lothar where they can go. He tells him that they'll head north to Lordaeron, he says their King Terenas is a good man who will take them in.

Cut to a new location. A keep. It's the next day and the sun is shining. A lord is showing a king – who we soon learn is King Terenas - and his young son – Prince Arthas - around the keep. They are discussing how Lordaeron has become the capital of the Alliance after King Llane's death in Stormwind and Terenas says he is visiting the many kings and lords of the human nations to ensure he has their support. Blackmoore ensures the king that the Alliance has his full support, and that he'd give his life to ensure the safety of mankind. They discuss the orc attacks and the need for an Alliance and Terenas voices his doubts that the otherworldly attackers truly exist to which the lord – Lord Blackmoore – ensures him that they do. When the king enquires as to why he is so sure, Blackmoore leads him through the keep to an open gladiator ring. Many people are gathered around. A gate opens on one side and out walks a young green skinned orc, he looks to be in his early teens. Terenas is fascinated but also appalled that they would have a child fight in the arena. As he voices his concerns, however, several men enter the arena – fully armed. The young orc defeats them with ease. Blackmoore is proud of his achievement, he says he's tamed the beast and calls him 'Thrall'. Prince Arthas says he wishes to fight Thrall one day, Blackmoore dismisses him, telling him that he's a young prince who will never have the power to take on an orc alone. Before the conversation can continue, a young envoy rushes up to the king with a note in his hand, informing him that many Stormwind ships have been seen heading towards Lordaeron from the south.

Cut to a fisherman and his son loading their boat up with nets. There's a thick fog around the water. They begin to push their little boat out to sea but are stopped in their tracks as lights appear in the mist followed by huge forms. The fishermen look on in awe as ships protrude from the mist – Stormwind ships, and lots of them and proceed to run aground. We see Lothar at the helm of the front ship with the young king by his side.

Cut to a sweeping shot of Stormwind, fel fire still burns in many of the buildings as the orcs continue to pillage what they can. We see Garona sneak into the throne room where Gul'dan kneels, once again surrounded by the fire that fills the room. This time, however, she is stealthier and goes undetected. We hear Gul'dan talk to the face in the fire – who we learn is Kil'jaeden, Gul'dan's demon master. Kil'jaeden congratulates Gul'dan on his victory and tells him to continue leading the orcs in the destruction of Azeroth. Gul'dan asks him for more of the demon blood, saying his people will need it. Kil'jaeden promises him that there will be more gifts. A floating chunk of crystal appears in front of Gul'dan. He recognises it as holding the soul of the dead warchief, Blackhand. Kil'jaeden says that he served him well in life, and will continue to serve him in death. Garona has heard enough, she leaves the room and runs from the city, scared after learning the truth. Gul'dan leaves the throne room moments after, none the wiser of being spied upon. He summons Grom and tells him to gather the orcs at the cathedral. Grom eagerly enquires as to whether there is more of the blood to drink. Gul'dan dismisses the suggestion, saying he has new gifts of power to help the orcs achieve victory – mimicking what Kil'jaeden has only just told him, this time Gul'dan acting as if he is the one in control.

As the orcs gather around the cathedral Gul'dan, Grom and Cho'gall stand at the top of the steps where king Llane's funeral has been. Behind them is a freshly unearthed coffin, ornately decorated. Gul'dan gives the orcs a speech about their victory and how they will continue to hunt down the humans until they are all dead. He brings out the crystal which holds Blackhand's soul and instructs several warlocks behind him to open the coffin. Inside is the skeleton of king Llane, it is charred by a partial cremation. Much of the skeletal form is hidden by his armour which is still intact, although blackened and warped by the flames. The orcs all cringe at the smell that emerges. Gul'dan performs a ritual with the warlocks, transferring the soul from the crystal into the body. As they finish their incantation, the armoured bones slowly animate and rise out of the coffin. Gul'dan marvels at his creation, calling it the first of his 'death knights' with the soul of a warchief and the body of a king. The orcs are all awkwardly silent, they don't know what to think. Grom is disgusted, but mostly he questions why Gul'dan would use the body of a human, they're weaker than the orcs. In response, Gul'dan suggests a duel between Grom and the death knight - not a mak'gora but simply a demonstration of its power. The death knight is silent and still but follows Gul'dans orders and fights Grom. The orc's attacks seem to bounce off the undead, causing no harm. And the death knight's sword seems to be empowered with dark energies. Before long Grom surrenders, admitting the power of the death knight. With the warchief's support the rest of the orcs begin to cheer.

Cut to a shot of Stormwind burning from a distance where the orcs' cheering can faintly be heard. Pan around to see Orgrim Doomhammer looking on in disappointment. He is exiled from his people and is walking through Elwynn forest. He currently stands atop a hill which gives him a good vantage point of the destruction through the trees. He shakes his head and continues walking, however, as he walks through the forest he sense figures in the trees. The camera is looking at him from above, as if someone is watching him from the branches. Orgrim brandishes the Doomhammer and calls for whoever it is to reveal themselves. Suddenly, several green figures drop from above. They aren't orcs, they're trolls. Lanky and acrobatic. They jump around Orgrim, laughing wickedly. He tries to swing at them but they're too fast. After a few moments of this a dart hits the back of his neck. He plucks it out and examines it before growing weary and dropping to the floor. The camera sees from his perspective as his vision blurs. Through the blur we see a larger troll – clearly the leader – approach Orgrim. "Greetings, mon". He says before the screen cuts to black.

Lordaeron. The camera sweeps over the city, showing that it is larger than Stormwind. Entering the gates we see the huddling survivors of Stormwind. We cut to the Lordaeron throne room where Lothar, Khadgar and Varian stand in front of King Terenas. The king ensures them that they are welcome in Lordaeron and that he will gather the Alliance in order to avenge Stormwind. He instructs prince Arthas to take king Varian to where he will be staying and the two boys leave. Once the children are gone, the king tells the others that he will send word to the many nations, including the elves and the dwarves. Khadgar offers to visit his home city of Dalaran personally, saying he'll leave immediately. The two men leave the throne room, as the king summons his aides. Khadgar and Lothar have a conversation outside, Lothar mourns the loss of his city and the death of his sister Taria. Khadgar ensures Lothar that there was nothing more he could have done and that they will defeat the orcs eventually and have vengeance on Llane, Taria and everyone else. Khadgar teleports away, leaving Lothar alone. He looks out from a balcony at the people of Stormwind who are standing in Lordaeron's streets and fights back tears.

This is followed by a montage of gryphons flying across the varying landscapes of the human nations carrying messengers who hand letters – bearing Lordaeron's seal - to the various kings and lords (including Blackmoore from earlier). Messengers also visit the dwarves of Ironforge and the elves of Silvermoon to the north. We also see Khadgar before the Council of Six in Dalaran pleading their help. He explains to them how the orcs destroyed Stormwind with the fel magic that corrupted Medivh and how they will inevitably march north to the rest of the nations. As he says the last part of this speech we see scenes of the orcs leaving preparing to leave Stormwind. We also see Gul'dan and Cho'gall enter a large building in the docks to find a ship sitting there untouched.

When Khadgar is finished speaking we move away from Stormwind to Garona, who is still wandering through Elwynn forest, lost. We hear Orgrim call her name, and as Garona turns to see where the voice came from the camera pans with her to reveal Orgrim step from from the trees surrounded by trolls – with whom he has clearly struck an alliance.

We then return to Lordaeron. Armies are beginning to gather outside its gates. Cut to inside the barracks where King Terenas introduces Lothar to Uther, Tirion and Turalyon who he calls 'paladins'. The King, Uther and Tirion all excuse themselves leaving Lothar and Turalyon. Lothar is intrigued by the concept of a Paladin, Turalyon explains that they are the knights of Lordaeron. They're clerics who wield the Holy Light in battle. Lothar is apprehensive, so Turalyon holds up his sword, causing it to glow brightly. Lothar is impressed. Turalyon goes on to explain that he will be leading the effort against the orcs and asks Lothar to lead alongside him, which he accepts. Their conversation is interrupted when a Khadgar enters the barracks them, informing them that the elves have arrived.

Turalyon, Lothar and Khadgar stand at the gates of Lordaeron. The other armies are setting up tents and defences around the walls. A small band of elves approach on horseback. Their leader is a beautiful elf who introduces herself as Alleria Windrunner. Turalyon is clearly struck by her beauty and is speechless, so Lothar speaks for him. He asks where the rest of the elves are to which Alleria responds that the threat of troll attacks is too high for the elves and that her and her rangers were all they could afford to send. The men are clearly dismayed by this news but she assures them that they're all great fighters. Khadgar also says that Dalaran has only allowed him to recruit a small number of mages. Lothar stresses that they'll need all the help they can get, it won't be long before the orcs march on Lordaeron.

Cut back to an aerial view of the orcs marching as a huge unit. They pass through the snowy Khaz Modan, and we see a dwarf watch on from a window in a fort set in a mountainside. They then go through into the swamp known as the Wetlands. They stop in a heavily wooded area at the south of the swamp. Grom, Gul'dan, Cho'Gall and the Death Knight are at the head. Grom tells Gul'dan that scouts say the only way further north is over a heavily guarded human bridge. Gul'dan orders Cho'gall to take his ogre magi and bombard the human stockade with their fel magic. As he says this, a spinning axe come flying from off-screen and buries itself in a tree right beside Gul'dan. Everyone turns to see Orgrim, Garona and a number of trolls emerge from the trees. Orgrim shouts that there will be no more fel magic, that the atrocities as Stormwind cannot happen again and that the Horde must have its honour back. Orcs move to surround the intruders but trolls surround them in defense. Grom states that Orgrim has no honour, since he abandoned the Horde. To which Doomhammer replies that he believes in the Horde, but not Gul'dan's demonic ways. Gul'dan claims that his way is the Horde's way but Garona speaks up, telling everyone that Gul'dan isn't doing what's best for the Horde but merely following the will of a demon lord named Kil'jaeden. Gul'dan tries to turn them on Garona, asking where she's been since Stormwind but Grom vouches for her, he saw her fight in Stormwind. Grom then turns on the warlock, asking if it's the truth. Before he can reply Garona continues by telling them that what they drank was the blood of a demon and that its effects are mind controlling them. The orcs are all visibly disgusted. One throws up on the spot. Grom is distraught, he says he's a fool for believing Gul'dan's lies and claims he let the Horde down as their warchief. He then turns to Orgrim and asks, on behalf of the Horde, if he will lead them back to honour. Orgrim agrees to take on the burden of warchief, he says that they must end this war or the humans will end it for them, but they will do it honourably. He introduces Zul'jin, the leader of the trolls. Zul'jin steps forward and tells the orcs how the humans aren't the first to rule these lands. They once belonged to the trolls, and they are willing to join the Horde in ending the humans and the elves and reclaiming the land.

In Lordaeron Lothar, Khadgar, Turalyon and Alleria are in the barracks around a map. They talk about how reports have reached them that the orcs have stopped in the Wetlands at the Arathi stockade. They talk about how the nation of Gilneas have locked themselves away behind a wall and refused to take part and that the city of Dalaran is content to float in the sky out of harm's way. They discuss – pointing on the map - how Stromgarde in the Arathi Highlands and Durnholde Keep in the Hillsbrad Foothills are their two main defences, and as long as they hold the Alliance stands a much better chance of victory. Lothar mentions that one ship remained in the docks of Stormwind when they left and that Admiral Proudmoore of Kul Tiras would provide naval support if the orcs had commandeered it. He also mentions that the dwarves have been unresponsive. Turalyon admits that he's scared to face the orcs and Alleria comforts him.

Back in the Wetlands, the orcs have set up a temporary camp. Orgrim, Grom, Zul'jin and Garona discuss what to do with Gul'dan and Cho'gall who are in cages outside their tent. Neither Cho'gall nor Gul'dan seem worried to be in the cages. Cho'gall asks Gul'dan if he senses the same power as he does and Gul'dan agrees. There is a place of great power on this planet. Back in the tent, Grom suggests executing them and all the warlocks but Garona tells him what she heard, the demon lord commanded Gul'dan to continue to aid the Horde and she believes Gul'dan fears him enough that he would never go against that order. Zul'jin chips in, saying he saw what had been done to Stormwind, magic that strong was invaluable. Orgrim agrees, they leave the tent and approach the cage. Orgrim tells Gul'dan their decision. The warlock laughs, he replies that it was the right decision and tells them that he even has a ship. Orgrim even allows Gul'dan to keep his Death Knight. However, he bans the further use of fel magic entirely, to the protest even of Zul'jin and Garona. He claims that it is what killed their planet and that it'll kill this one too if they continue to use it.

The next scene shows the orcs invading the bridge, the humans defend well for a time until the Death Knight rides through on an undead horse. It is an unstoppable murdering machine, and cuts down dozens of humans in one charge, opening a way for the orcs. They cross the bridge and into the Arathi Highlands. They push the Arathi army all the way back to Stromgarde and eventually overcome them entirely before moving north towards Hillsbrad Foothills.

Back in Lordaeron Turalyon and Lothar are mobilising the full force of the human army, they got word fast that Stromgarde has fallen and claim that as long as Lord Blackmoore in Hillsbrad can hold them off a little longer then they can get there and defend from the orcs before they push any further. A massive human army leaves from Lordaeron with Lothar (and his Stormwind troops), Turalyon (and his Paladins), Khadgar (and his mages) and Alleria (and her elven rangers) at the lead.

The orcs approach Durnholde Keep to find no armed men out the front. Only a single man stands at the gates. It's Lord Blackmoore. Garona and Orgrim approach him alone. Garona translates between them as Blackmoore poses a deal to Orgrim. He says that he saw how easily the orcs destroyed Stromgarde and that he wishes to live. He offers to let the orcs pass unbarred through his land as long as they promise not to harm his people. Orgrim is shocked, he can't believe the human would sell out his own people like this but Blackmoore insists that the people of Hillsbrad are his people and he is ensuring their safety above all else. Orgrim returns to his people, he tells them that the human is a coward but they must honour the deal they struck and refrain from harming any of the people of these lands. He also instructs Gul'dan and Cho'gall to board their ship and sail it north, checking that the humans aren't marching south to meet them. He also tells Garona to go with them. Several warlocks had been sailing the boat up the coast alongside them until this point, now Gul'dan, Garona and the ogres board. We see them sailing further up the coast alongside Silverpine Forest. They spot the human army moving south not far from the orcs. Garona suggests they return to tell the orcs but Gul'dan instead instructs them to set sail further out to sea. He needs to find the place of power that he's been sensing since they moved north. When Garona objects she is grabbed by two ogres and thrown overboard into the ocean. Suddenly Gul'dan keels over in pain. Kil'jaeden's voice fills his head, telling him he is disobeying his orders to aid the Horde and that he'll pay for this. When Cho'gall asks him what's wrong he dismisses it and tells them to keep sailing.

The human army is moving south through the Silverpine Forest. Alleria and Turalyon are making flirtatious banter as they ride while Lothar nostalgically tells Khadgar a story about when he, Llane and Taria were all younger. However they're cut off. The two armies – both Horde and Alliance – are shocked to see one another. They were both betrayed, Lothar curses Blackmoore and Orgrim curses Gul'dan. They're both forced to clash. A huge battle commences. The elves take to the trees, jumping from branch to branch shooting arrows down at the orcs. However, before long the trolls spot them and meet them in the trees. While those two forces clash above, the humans and orcs and fighting below. In the chaos Lothar spots the Death Knight in the blackened armour of his friend. He is confused and begins running towards him, calling Llanes name. Khadgar stops him, reminding him that Llane is dead. He comments that whatever that thing is, it isn't his friend. The Death Knight is wreaking havoc on the human forces once again, no one can stand against him. That is until Turalyon steps up to him. He claims that the Light will triumph over the undead evil. Turalyon's glowing sword is the first thing to resist the Death Knight's swing and it stops momentarily out of shock. The two engage in a duel, both using magically enhanced attacks. Orgrim looks out to sea for Gul'dan but he is nowhere to be found, then surveys the battlefield. The orcs are losing. Orgrim calls for them to fall back. Grom begins to debate the decision but the warchief has spoken. The orcs retreat, with the humans hot on their tails.

However, as they reach Hillsbrad they are met by another human army. It's Blackmoore's army. The orcs are trapped, armies on to the north and south, sea to the east and mountains to the west. Orgrim screams at Blackmoore in orcish, calling him a liar and dishonourable. The Lord simply smiles as his forces charge at the orcs. The battle continues and several characters note that the orcs are in fact fighting more fearsomely than ever now that they're cornered. The trolls are defeated by the elves, most of them are killed but Alleria insists that Zul'jin be taken prisoner. Despite this, the orcs seem to be getting an upper hand, their bloodlust is driving them into a mad fury to fight for their life. Amidst this, finally Lothar and Orgrim come face to face. They have a brief conversation with one another despite the fact that neither of them can understand one another. Orgrim says in orcish that he is sorry about what happened to Stormwind but that he must find a home for his people and that the humans are in the way of that goal. Lothar then says in common that he will avenge his sister, his friends and his city. He says that he tried to make peace with the orcs through Durotan and the orcs killed him. Orgrim hesitates for a second. The only word he understands is "Durotan", the name of his friend. He now remembers Lothar from Blackrock pass where he met with Durotan to try and broker peace. Lothar merely sees the hesitation as an opening and strikes. The two have a lengthy fight, meanwhile Turalyon duels the Death Knight nearby.

We cut to Garona pulling herself out of the water as she's washed ashore on the beach near the battle. She coughs up water before climbing up the banks where she can oversee the whole battlefield. She scans the field and spots Lothar and Orgrim duelling just in time to see Lothar stab his sword deep into Orgrim's chest. He seems to have won. However we close in on Orgrim as he snaps off the half of the sword that is still emerging from his chest and tosses it aside. With one final swing, Orgrim crushes the now unarmed Lothar with the Doomhammer, killing him instantly. Garona screams and falls to the floor in tears atop the hill. The scream cuts across the entire battlefield, echoing off the mountains. The combat stops as everyone turns to see Lothar and Orgrim. Turalyon beheads the Death Knight, releasing the magic within it and causing it to crumple into a pile on the floor. The paladin then rushes over to the corpse of Lothar, he tries to heal him with the Light but he's dead. Orgrim is on his hands and knees metres away, clutching his bleeding chest and gasping for breath. Teary-eyed Turalyon picks up the broken half of Lothar's sword that Orgrim had discarded moments earlier and raises it in the air. The half-sword glows blindingly with the Light. He shouts that the Alliance will not die this day because they have the Light. A wave of light erupts from the sword and washes over the entire battlefield. The humans all cheer "For the Alliance" in unison before striking at the orcs with renewed strength. The battle is quickly won. Turalyon insists that as many orcs as possible are kept alive and taken prisoner, including Orgrim, who he personally heals. He promises that he will deny the orc of honourable death in battle because of what he's done.

We cut back to Lordaeron, there is much celebration as the soldiers return triumphant. We see Varian and Arthas running through halls in the palace, they go through curtains and emerge in a viewing deck overlooking the throne room in which Turalyon, Khadgar, Alleria, Blackmoore and several other leaders gather in front of Terenas. He congratulates them all on their victory and bravery. Alleria comments that Blackmoore was cowardly and almost lead to the Alliance's defeat but Terenas denies it. Orgrim kneels in the middle of them all, his head arms and legs in chains and his head hanging in defeat. The king insists that the orc be thrown in the dungeons beneath Lordaeron to rot but ponders what is to be done with the rest of his kind. Blackmoore suggests they construct internment camps where the orcs can be kept, with which Terenas agrees. He asks the others if they will help rounding up the rest of the orcs. Khadgar looks at Turalyon and Alleria before back at Terenas. He tells him that they have all decided that this will not end until they have closed the Dark Portal for good. They don't know what else lies on the other side of the portal and what else could come through. The three of them have agreed to lead an expedition through the portal to close it from the other side. Terenas asserts that it is a suicide mission, but they insist that it's the only way for there to be peace. Khadgar adds with sorrow that there is no one left for him on Azeroth.

The three leave Lordaeron with a small group of soldiers and ride south. Along their journey they come across Garona standing alone in their path. The others act with hostility at first but Khadgar calms them, he's willing to hear her out. Garona assumes their heading to the Dark Portal and asks them to take her. It's obvious she's been crying. She tells them that the only man she has ever loved died thinking that she betrayed him. And that the only way she can redeem herself is by helping them close the portal that connects her poisonous home world with this one. They reluctantly concede and allow her to come with them. She climbs upon Khadgar's horse behind him, telling him that he'll explain the whole story surrounding King Llane's death to him on the way.

Finally we catch up with Gul'dan and Cho'gall. Their ship docks on a gloomy island. An intricate temple rises high into the sky. Gul'dan and his warlocks step on land and head towards it but Cho'gall insists on staying with the ship. Gul'dan shrugs, it's his loss. They approach the temple's front gate. Gul'dan takes a deep breath. He can feel immense power emanating from the temple. He tells his warlocks that it's like power unlike any he's felt before. They all get excited at the prospect. Together they channel a spell on the doors and after several seconds of chanting they budge. We watch Gul'dan's face as the doors slowly open and cast and increasingly bright green light on him. For the first time we see him truly smile as he bathes in the power emanating from the door, but it doesn't last long before it turns into an expression of confusion and fear. Behind the door is nothing but green fire and Kil'jaedens' laughing face. The essence of Gul'dan and his warlocks are being sucked into the demon. Before long their life force is fully absorbed and they drop to the ground as empty husks. The look of confusion still on Gul'dan's withered face as the red glow fades from his eyes. The doors then slide shut once more. The camera lingers on their lifeless bodies for several beats before cutting back to Cho'gall who watched the whole thing happen. Him and his ogres pull the ship away from shore and sail back out to sea. They aren't sailing long before they're surrounded by several human ships bearing the Kul Tiras sails.

The last scene cuts back to Turalyon, Khadgar, Alleria and Garona as they tentatively approach the Dark Portal. Turalyon hesitates, but Alleria takes his hand and together they go through followed by Khadgar, Garona and their men. The camera slowly moves away until it shows the entirety of the portal and stays on that frame for several seconds before suddenly the portal closes. Leaving only an empty frame, and leaving our heroes stranded.

CUT TO CREDITS


End file.
